True Perfect Soldier
by Lone Shadow Wolf
Summary: The doctors have summoned the boys to meet their new recruit. The True 'Perfect Soldier'. What they fiind is a girl, but that's not the thing that's surprising. They find out she's a robot. Not only that, but Trowa finds himself falling in love with her!


A True Perfect Soldier  
  
DISCLAIMERZ: No i don't own Gundam. we all wish we did, but we don't. well guess what! i do own Gundam! muahahahaha!!! in my dreamz at least!!! *don't we all?*  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting The Perfect Soldier  
  
Beop! Beop! Heero turned on his laptop as Dr. J appeared on the screen. "Come to the lab at once. We have another Gundam pilot for you to meet," he commanded. Heero nodded and the screen went black.  
  
"I wonder what they want now?" Duo pondered from the couch.  
  
"Whatever it is, we have to hurry. Having another pilot will help a great deal," Quatre said.  
  
"What for? We are already strong without anyone else," Wufei said scornfully.  
  
"It doesn't matter. We're heading to the lab now," Heero said. The others shrugged and and headed towards the lab. (don't ask how they got there, cuz i have no idea)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1 Hour Later...  
  
"Who is this new pilot?" Duo asked as they walked down the corridor.  
  
"You will soon find out," Professor G. said. Duo looked at him suspiciously, but continued walking. They reached the room at the end of the hallway and entered. All the other professors were waiting.  
  
"So you have finally arrived," Dr. J said. "Come, we will show you the new pilot." He walked over to a door and opened it. It was dark, but someone stepped out from the darkness. Quatre, Duo, and Wufei were the one's that gasped. Heero looked incredious and Trowa was... well... blank. (but he was shocked at the sight ok!)  
  
There stood a girl about their age. She wore short jeans and a blue sleevless shirt and had waist length light brown hair. Her eyes were closed. "Tika, these are the other Gundam pilots," Dr. J said. Tika's eyes opened instantly and the boys froze at the piercingly icy cold blue eyes. They were inhuman eyes. The boys could tell instantly.  
  
"What is she?" Duo asked. He was unable to turn his gaze from Tika. Not even Heero could move.  
  
"She is a 'Perfect Soldier' that we have created. As you may have noticed, she is not human, but a robot, programned to follow orders and carry out missions. She has no emotions whatsoever," Professor H said proudly. "A true 'Perfect Soldier'." Tika blinked and the boys were released from the deadly gaze.  
  
"She will be living with you at the safe house until we say otherwise," Master D said.  
  
"What! You're going to let an onna live with us?" Wufei demanded.  
  
"Yes, Wufei. Don't argue back. It is disrespectful," Master D commanded. Wufei fell silent.  
  
"Tika, you will be living with the boys. Go on about as a human does until we give you a mission," Professor S commanded.  
  
"Accepted," Tika replied. Her voice sounded just like a girl. (course, it sounded a lot beautiful ^_~)  
  
"The money has been sent to your account to get what is necessary," Professor G said. Tika nodded in reply. "Good. Now go with the boys. Behave yourself and don't cause too much trouble." The boys' eyebrows went up at this remark. The professors laughed as they walked down the hall.  
  
"I have a feeling we're in for some trouble," Duo said. The others agreed grimly. Tikia followed behind them without a sound. Duo turned to Tikia.  
  
"Hey Tikia. Do you know why the Doc's want ya to come with us?" he asked.  
  
"I accept my missions, not question them," she answered. Duo whistled.  
  
"You sound like Heero," he said. He recieved a glare from his friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, your room is over there," Quatre said. He pointed to the extra room they had at the safe house. Tikia nodded and went inside. The door shut and Quatre sighed. She was scary with those inhuman eyes of hers. Quatre left for the kitchen where he was making dinner.  
  
"Hey guys, it's time to eat," Qautre said. They entered the kitchen and sat down to eat. "You think Tikia will want to eat?"  
  
"Naw, probably doesn't eat," Duo said. He stuffed his food into his mouth so he could hurry and watch his show on tv. He was soon done and ran outside.  
  
There sat Tikia, watching tv. Duo froze. He didn't want to anger her, knowing she could kick his butt without as much as a sweat. "Could you please move?" he asked. Might as well try. She turned around and looked at him with her cold blue eyes.  
  
"Is there a problem?" she asked. Her eyes peirced into his own violet ones. A shiver went down his spine.  
  
"Ah, well, my favorite show is on and I was wondering if I could watch it."  
  
"Is it my problem?" she asked.  
  
"Uh..." he had nothing to say. Tikia smirked and enjoyed his fear.  
  
"Didn't think so." She got up and threw the remote into the air. Duo lunged for it and fell on his butt. Tikia laughed as she walked to her room.  
  
"Was I hearing things, or did she just laugh?" Wufei asked as he came into the room.  
  
"She was laughing. Scared the shit outta me," Duo said. He found his show and watched.  
  
"Bout time someone did," Wufei said with a smirk. Duo ignored him. Little did Wufei know that piercing blue eyes were watching him. He was next. All of them were.  
  
  
  
Oh boy. What does Tikia plan to do with the guys? 


End file.
